


After Season Four (Filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Kevs</p><p>Tune: "When I'm Sixty-four" by The Beatles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Season Four (Filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Tune: "When I'm Sixty-four" by The Beatles.

Blake:

Will there be freedom, justice and peace?  
Federation gone.  
Will I still be chased around the galaxy?  
Rebel leaders coming to tea.  
Hand me a blaster, throw me a bomb,  
I'll give them what for!  
Will I survive? Will I stay alive  
After Season Four?

Servalan:

Will I have power? Will I be rich?  
Will I have command?  
Will I still be visiting the battle-lines?  
Gucci wellies, top of the line!  
If I get bored with nothing to do,  
I'll start another war.  
Will I get even? Will I get Avon  
After Season Four?

Avon:

When I get older, losing my mind,  
Will I be paranoid?  
Send me a persuit ship every day.  
Plasma bolts keep heading my way!  
Will my computers run like a dream  
Or will I find a flaw?  
Will I wear leather 'gainst the cold weather,  
After Season Four?


End file.
